Hidden Tendencies of Love
by Atemu-Mustang
Summary: Yugi is covering up his fear and pain of losing his other half, his pharaoh and Yami, with a false confidence and wit. Yami is somewhat hurt that he let him go so easily, his confusion shifting to anger. Can they ever mend things between each other so they can be at peace? Puzzle/Blindshipping, Yami/AtemxYugi, Lemons later, YAOI
1. Prologue

Finally! Some of my yaoi OTP, Yami Yugi/Atem and Yugi Mutou! I'm hoping this story is as sucessful as my Royai Fic, Gunpowder Ablaze, which I will soon get a chapter out. I promise! I just need to get off my lazy ass and write! I'm posting the prologue first for good reason. Anyways! please enjoy! Warning, YAOI, boyxboy, dont read if easily offended by it and swearing.  
_

~•Prologue•~

The rays of the setting sun glistened on the water, Yugi's eyes drifting down to the puzzle around his neck. Something about it put his mind at ease, calmed by the mere presence of his other self sealed within the cool golden metal. Though the warm Egyptian sands still resonated heat from the day's on slot of the sun's rays, the breeze from the moving boat made chills run throughout his limbs.

It hadn't been long since his other self had relived his past, his memory in full, along with knowing his name that he had been searching for, for nearly 5000 years. Both Yugi and Atem knew that their paths would one day have to part. Atem couldn't stay locked away forever in the puzzle and Yugi couldn't always have a person to fall back upon; he needed to grow and see the world for himself, learning its principles.

Yugi's decision had been made. He was going to duel his yami. Not Joey. Not Tristan. Not Tea. Not Marik. Not Kaiba.

"Yugi..." Yami's soft tone made his young hikari flinch, his hand clenching tight around the puzzle.

"O-Oh! Phar- I-I mean Atem..." Yugi took in a breath of the cooling air, the sun dipping below the horizon casting bright orange and yellow rays upwards into the light cloud layer along with its reflection on the water, the water seemingly on fire. "What is it?"

Atem leaned against the boat's railing, watching the water and enjoying the last sight of his homeland. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the soft winds of the River Nile. "I wanted to thank you... I owe you so much but I have no idea how to repay you."

Yugi looked down to the Nile, seeing only his reflection, sadness beginning to fill his heart. "It wasn't much..."

"But it was Aibou... You helped me regain my memory and fulfill my destiny. That to me is a lot." Atem laid a gentle but ghostly hand on his hikari's shoulder, his eyes meeting the innocent, confusion-ridden eyes of Yugi's. "You showed me what it was like to be a normal person. One with friends and a family..." His voice trailed off on the last word, looking down at the nonexistent reflection of himself.

Yugi swallowed the knot in his throat as his eyes traveled to meet the deep purple orbs of the former pharaoh. "Yami..." he mumbled out, his grip on the puzzle tightening. It was like the reality of losing his king had just hit him, his heart lurching in his chest. Yugi knew he had to stay strong, be as his yami had taught him how for so long. "You will always have a family with us. You are part of the family as far as I am concerned. This is your destiny. You can't escape it."

Atem's eyes widened a bit from his light's temperament change, only to realize every word that he said was true. "I suppose I can't..." His hand fell back to his side, the boat's engine slowly coming to a low chug as it approached the dock. Yugi grasped the railing tightly, trying his hardest to hide the whirlwind of emotions flooding his mind. "Let's go... My Aibou..."

The young hikari clenched his eyes shut, the pooling tears being wiped away with his sleeve, and gave a slight nod before letting go of the rail, his knuckles white from the grip. The soft breeze buffeted his black and red locks, his brightly colored yellow bangs covering most of his face. Yugi couldn't help but finding him in an internal conflict, thinking, 'I don't want to lose him... He's the closest thing I have as a friend... Joey, Tristan, and Tea are my friend but... I can't talk to them about anything... I can't trust them like I can Yami... But this is his destiny. I've learned all I can from him. He granted me my wish... But **he** is the friend I wished for... One that would stand up for me, be there for me, and a caring someone to count on... But who am I to deny him his destiny...?'

• • •

The large ship slowly coasted into the dock, four men hopping onto the dock with ropes, being tied and secured into place, the anchor dropping. With a few small knots, the ship was secured and the doors opened for exit.

Yugi remained on the bow of the boat, watching his friends start off the ship. He bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm his frantically beating heart from the fear of being without the puzzle and the spirit that inhabited it. He shook his head and composed himself, looking back to the worried former pharaoh beside him. "Its time to repay you now pharaoh. I am the one that owes you my life. You have gotten me to this point where I couldn't have myself. You deserve to find your resting place and finally be at peace. Let's go." Yugi raised his hand with those determined eyes that put Atem's mind at rest. Yami gripped his hand tightly and nodded firmly, in agreement with his statement.

With in a few steps, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were off the ship and on the dock. Tea let the boys walk ahead, watching yugi carefully, confused and unable to see the hikari's counterpart. Tears pricked her eyes watching Yugi saying his goodbyes to the pharaoh that she'd grown rather fond of. She turned swiftly on her heels and sprinted back to Joey and Tristan, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Atem narrowed his eyes a bit at the girl below them, knowing all too well what she was feeling. He'd known she'd had a thing for Yugi and himself but that never affected their relationship. Yugi was his aibou and his alone. It somewhat worried him that he'd grown so close to his hikari but he didn't mind the thought of having a friend by him at all times. It comforted him within his prison to know Yugi was there. Yami may have been more independent than his other self but that didn't mean he didn't need someone there for him.

Atem gave Yugi's hand a tight squeeze before shifting back into the puzzle, his nerves finally getting the best of him. 'What will happen to Yugi after I'm gone?', 'Will he be strong enough to be on his own?', 'Will Tea try to win him over?', were only a few of the questions and worries that entered his mind. His stomach was in knots, pressing his forehead to the wall of his soul room. All the doors had disappeared, only two left. One that he could enter and one that he could exit. The four walls only offered enough room to sit against one of the doors or possibly lay down. One torch lit the, now diminutive in comparison to the last, room, its flames casting an orange flickering glow along the alabaster brick walls. "All I can do is wait now... Oh gods I've never been so torn in my life..." Atem furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth as he slid down the smooth wall, sitting against the door that separated his soul from his aibou's. Part of him wanted to finally be at rest and fulfill his destiny but the words he once spoke came rushing to the front of his mind. The night that Yugi finally asked him who and what he was. The night he said that he wanted to stay with Yugi, his hikari and aibou, his light, his other half, forever. His heart was quite literally feeling like it was being ripped apart, as if he was being torn away from the one that he'd become so attached to. "Y-Yugi..."

• • •

Yugi carefully removed the puzzle around his neck, his trembling hands placing it within the stone that would be its final resting place. He carefully placed the other six around the puzzle, fighting back the wave of emotions that welled up within himself. "You've helped me with this puzzle but now I'm ready to give it back." he stepped back as the energy within the items conjoined, its golden rays of light shooting upwards, one pin-pointing his forehead in the all too recognizable Eye of Ra, finally cutting the link between him and his stronger half.

Yami could feel the bond between them weakening as only seconds past. He gripped the handle of his soul room door, opening it frantically only to see Yugi's door shut tight across a river of dark shadows. "Theres no way out of this now..." For the first time since he's lost his aibou to the Seal of Oricalcos, the spirit's eyes brimmed with tears. He was losing Yugi for good, never to see him again. Never to duel with him at his side again. Never to watch over him again as any yami should. Never to see the pride in his eyes when they both won a duel, the one thing that made his heart swell the most. The former pharaoh knew he had to stay strong and fulfill his destiny but something, like a chain holding him down, just would not let his heart move on from the life long friend he'd made. Yugi had taught him so much though he'd never admit it. He taught him how to show mercy and how to be a loving friend.

Atem stepped back as he saw his inner world nearly collapse in on itself. He shut his eyes feeling his spirit being torn away from the puzzle, swallowing his nerves and saying goodbye to the confines to the puzzle, viewing Yugi's soul room for the last time.

Two shadows pulled apart from Yugi, Atem in full body materializing beside him. It'd been so long since Yami had had his own body, it almost felt foreign. A hollow place in his being made him feel even sicker and on edge, the comfort of his hikari now gone. 'Th-This is how it's going to be like for eternity...? Oh gods please do not punish me so...' he prayed silently. Atem looked to his aibou and swallowed hard, his body language 4being hidden after many decades of practice.

Yugi kept his eyes focused on the deck in hand, Yami's stomach clenching at the sight of the deck they'd created and won so many duels with, the one that saved the world from Bakura's wrath. A single step forward from Yugi, towards the opposite side of the tomb, broke the pharaoh's focus. Yami followed suit but to the other side, his heart thudding in his chest. He slid his deck into the duel disk, his hikari doing the same with his own.

Facing off against the one they had lived and befriended was clawing at both Yugi and Yami's heart. All of their will being tested with this one final duel was pushing both of them to their limits both mentally and emotionally. The friendship they'd worked so hard to make being ripped apart by a turn of the cards.

As if on command, in sync and with the same inflection, "It's time to duel!"

3


	2. A Silent Parting

_AN: Aha! Finally edited this chapter for you all. It was just horrid. I was in such a rush. The next chapter is going to be difficult. It will take me a while. It might just be you all's holiday gift. What do you all say to that? Look out for the next chapter, The Judgment._

* * *

Yugi's hand trembled, holding the card that would ultimately separate his yami and himself; the Silent Magician. Tears began to well up in his eyes, his throat clenching so tight he could hardly breathe.

"Go on... Your move." Yami spoke gently, his heart shattering seeing those dreadful tears in his light's eyes, the ones that he himself took the blame for. His eyes softened slightly, trying to convince himself that he'd be alright without his aibou, and stood tall, wanting to be strong for him. The small smile on his lips was the only thing that kept him from crying, his eyes seemingly trying to boil over with tears.

The young teen could only stare down at the stone floor in shock of himself, the same feeling of an empty place within him as his counterpart beginning to form. His body trembled and shook with the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. 'W-What have I done...? H-He's going to be gone...forever. I'll never get to see him again! Ever!' he thought to himself, only making the pain in his heart that much worse.

'It's alright Yugi... Proceed...!' Yami thought almost desperately. 'Anything to stop those tears...' The former pharaoh knew Yugi probably could no longer hear his thoughts, their mind-link being shattered once their bond was torn. Atem could feel his knees beginning to shake, his balance faltering as he watched his partner clench his tear-ridden eyes shut, a few tears escaping from the corners of his pain filled eyes.

"Alright! Silent Magician! Attack his life points directly!" Yugi's voice trembled but rang throughout the tomb, the monster leaping and aiming its attack to his king. 'I'm so sorry... So sorry!' He forced himself to stay strong, though his heart was being ripped in two, not wanting to see his friend leave. The thought of being without his pharaoh made Yugi's body shiver, terrified. He had been through so much with him and grown attached like no other. The spirit had brought the boy out of his shell, taught him how to be confident in himself, and above all, how to face destiny. Yami was his. He wasn't supposed to leave!

As the magician charged its blast, Yami took in one last deep breath, shielding his eyes from the assault. With that one last powerful blast, Yugi turned away, shutting his eyes tight with tears rolling down his cheeks, the bright white light surrounding his yami, the pharaoh's life points draining down to 0.

The holographic monsters and cards dissipated in an array of colors, signifying the duel's end. Yugi's knees shook, giving way as the young duelist fell to the floor, cards still in hand. Tears rained down from his eyes, gliding down his cheeks and to the cold stone floor. He was in such shock of himself that he could no longer move. 'A-Atem...I-I've sent you away...' he cried to himself, his arms quivering, struggling to hold his light weight. A few small sniffles and chokes were all he could manage, holding back his inner turmoil. He couldn't let his other know he was this weak without him. He had to pass on and leave all this behind in peace. Yugi wouldn't allow himself to hurt his king in such a way.

The soft click of Yami's boots on the stone floor made Yugi's chest tighten, realizing that that would be the last time he would ever hear the proud steps of the pharaoh he'd grown to love. "Congratulations. Well done." Atem's proud but sorrow ridden voice spoke. He placed a gentle hand on his light's shoulder, kneeling in front of him. 'Oh Gods, please hear me... Please help him...' It was taking everything in his power not to take the boy into his arms and crying himself, but he knew the onlookers of the duel wouldn't approve.

Yugi's small frame shuttered as he fought back a whole new wave of tears, emotions he didn't even know he had surfacing. He couldn't bring himself to look his dark in the eyes, only to stare forward, sniffling and fighting to stay strong. 'I have to make sure I seem confident. I-I can't let him leave worrying about me! I-I just can't do that to him...!' he scolded himself whimpering.

"Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees... You achieved a great victory for us both." The former pharaoh squeezed the teen's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, to stop those dreadful tears that pulled at his heart strings.

"I-I was focusing so hard on playing the game... I-I f-forgot...what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you... I've sent you a-away ...for good...!" Yugi struggled through tears, his voice quivering like the rest of his tiny light frame. He knew he knew he had to play strong; for Yami's sake. He shook his head and clenched his eyes closed yet again, trying to hide his tears from his other self.

Atem placed his hands on his partner's shoulders, pulling him to his feet, only to find Yugi pulling him up more so than the other way around. "Yugi...You've opened the door for me. Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought us together for a reason and we've fulfilled our destiny. We protected mankind from the return of the shadow games, and we've both grown tremendously along the way." Yami swallowed his worry, his throat clamping shut creating a hard knot. Every word he said seemed to stab itself into his heart, hoping his other wouldn't take them wrong. He watched as his hikari shook his head, ridding his eyes of the tears that he'd managed to control, though only slightly. "Yugi..." The boy just sniffled and carefully shuffled his deck back together, placing it back in its holder on his belt. "You do realize that we'll never truly be apart right?"

The pharaoh gave both his shoulders a tight squeeze, knowing he was stalling. In truth, he didn't want to leave. This was his home now; with all his friends and his hikari. Said hikari looked up at him, an unreadable look that Atem had never seen before in his eyes. "The gift of kindness you've given me, and the courage I've given you, will remain with us and that will forever bind us together."

The yami's heart skipped a beat as his aibou started to pull away from him. 'Y-Yugi... W-What's gotten into you? P-Please... I don't want to go... I have to stay strong for you! I need you more than you know...' he mentally pleaded, his watery eyes screaming to his hikari. Atem would never admit to such a weakness. He just couldn't do it. Even when he was young, he had been raised to never show your inner weaknesses. Only the gods were to know of them and to guide you through your troubles.

"Tell the gate your name. Y-You deserve to be set free... Out of the puzzle. Be your own person." Yugi's voice trembled, though his body was standing tall, Atem's hands sliding off his shoulders shaking in disbelief and a nagging fear in the back of his mind. Yugi was the first one to befriend him. His first friend and the one that taught him everything about this world. Behind the duel Kings, there was more than just card games. There was a friendship and bond that neither of them could explain. Yugi had put up with Yami's constant curiosity and protective nature. The light could already feel himself yearning for that feeling to return to the empty void that now was his mind and soul. "You've done so much for me, so much I could never begin to repay you. P-Please..."

Yami's eyes widened in shock at his words. 'D-Does he... _Want_ me to leave?' He watched Yugi raise his trembling hand towards the door, getting a few scared whimpers and gasps from the rest of the group watching. "Yugi...I-"

His aibou looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes again, cutting his friend off before he could continue. "Be free... Find your resting place... It is our destiny. We can't change fate..." The waver in the boy's voice was now hidden by sniffs and stuttered breathing, his head hurting along with his stomach. He felt car sick, not only stress but now accompanied by a lonely sick. He could feel his stomach in knots, turning flip after flip. Baring his teeth to the pain and the fight he was so desperately trying to win against his inner emotion, his eyes locked onto his yami's, the pain and fear trying it's best to remain hidden.

Atem was speechless. He'd never felt so heart broken and lonely in his life. 'You want me to leave... M-My aibou... My Yugi i-is... Letting me go... So easily...' Yami's stomach had already been upset enough throughout the duel, scared about losing the one he'd protected and befriended for the past three years of his life, but now it was truly torn up.

Yugi was shaking, his heart already scolding him for being strong. 'I have to be strong. The way you'd want me to be Yami. The way you taught me. We have no choice now. We can't go back...' his mind rattled on. 'I don't want you to go... I don't know what I'll do without you.'

Atem watched his hikari in shock, wanting to prolong the goodbye as long as he possibly could, though Yugi was cutting him short. His gaze shifted towards the door, walking to face it though his heart was pulling him back to his friends. He didn't want to anger or upset his light any more than he had to.

"I am the son of Aknamkanon... My name is Atem!" He spoke powerfully, Yugi's eyes tightening shut, tears being desperately wiped away. Yami's eyes couldn't help but wonder back to his other self, tearing up himself. 'I'm going to miss you Yugi... '

The group's eyes widened as the eye on the gate began to glow, the two stone doors slowly and roughly sliding apart. 'I suppose this is the 'white light' people see when they pass...' Yami thought sadly to himself. 'It's my time as Yugi said. We can't escape it...'

Yugi's heart was racing a mile a minute, crying out for his one true friend to stay. He wanted so desperately to scream his frustration, confusion, fear, and loneliness, though they had already begun to set in.

Yami took one last deep breath before starting towards the bright blinding light of his soul's final resting place. 'When I leave this world... I'm going to have to face Osiris... To be judged, to see if I am even worthy of being at peace... What if I am not? Am I damned to wander this earth or the depths of Hell forever?' He swallowed his thoughts of fear and took one last look at Yugi, his eyes immediately filling with tears. "I'm so sorry..." he muttered softly, hardly audible. The sound of Yugi's pleas to leave echoed in his mind, the slightest twinge of confusion turning to anger made him dry his tears. 'Well... It's time...'

Yugi watched as his king walked into the bright light, without even a formal goodbye, Yami's uniform shifting into the deep royal purple cape and garb of the pharaoh. He clenched his eyes shut, watching the gate begin to close, not wanting to believe his yami was gone. With a powerful crash, the doors clamped shut shaking the walls and floors of the tomb, never to be opened again.

Everyone watched in awe of what had just unfolded in front of them, Yugi's whole body beginning to tremble, unable to breath. "W-What have I done...?!" he wailed, his voice echoing off the tomb walls. The teens body gave out, toppling over onto his knees. Yugi gave up on holding back his tears. There was no reason to any longer. His king, his protector, his other self, his other half, his one and only true friend, his wish he'd wished for when he completed the puzzle, was now gone. Because of him.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea all exchanged glances between the Ishtar's and the Kaiba's, seeing the same look of confusion and pity, except for Seto, on their faces. "Yugi..." Tea's voice sounded from a far. No answer. She looked to the two boys at her side, worried as one person could be. Without another word, she rushed to the young duelist's side, quite literally a pool of tears under her friend. "Yugi... Let's get out of here-"

A soft tremble in the tombs wall shook most everyone out of shock, now in flight mode. Both the Kaiba brothers had already fled, the Ishtars not far behind. Joey and Tristan were contemplating following suit but refused to leave their friends in the crumbling tomb.  
That was one of the worst possible things anyone could have said to the now former hikari. Yugi's red, tear filled eyes snapped up at her, his teeth bared and almost snarling. "No!" He snapped, not wanting anyone but his king. What he could have done for the strong arms of his protector around him at the moment. He would've done anything.

Tea flinched back in shock, her eyes filling with tears. "Yugi, stop this! He's gone! I'll miss him too but we need to get out of here!" The young girl instantly heard the mistake that just came out of her mouth. Yugi was already upset, but now he was near seething. His yami was gone by his hand and now his friend was telling him to just get up and leave. The hole in his heart seemed to grow larger with every second, tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. "Then go..." ... _'Just like Yami did...'_ ... "Leave me here and do what's best for you! Don't think about me!" ..._ 'Just like he did...'_ ... "Forget about goodbyes and just go!" ..._ 'Just like that spirit did...'_ ... "Just leave me behind and forget I ever existed! Forget everything we ever did together! Forget you are my best friend!" ..._ 'just like that cold-hearted shallow pharaoh did! Just go!'_ ...Yugi's mouth and brain were working on two different wave lengths, unable to control things as it had when his shadow had shared it with him. He was distressed, confused, terrified, blithe and now angered all at the same time. He didn't know what to do anymore. His pharaoh had always kept him on the right track, and now with his spirit gone, he was as lost as a small puppy in large crowded city.

Tea had covered him from the falling debris, her heart lurching at her friend's words. "Yugi please! We need to get out of here! We are not going to leave you!" A loud crack snapped both of them out of their situation, Yugi's eyes flying wide open.  
"The stone!" he wailed was he scrambled and dodged falling rocks, just barely snagging the puzzle by its chain before the items plummeted into a seemingly endless black abyss. 'I dedicated eight years of my life to this thing. I will keep it!' he thought irritatedly.

Tea moved to her feet and grabbed Yugi by his sleeve, dragging him after the two boys, Tristan and Joey. "Come on!"

Yugi felt a pang of sorrow hit his heart as he looked to the large stone doors one last time, a small glimmer against the stone floor. 'What is that?' He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. "The Dark Magician...!" He tried to tug away but Tea's grip was too tight on his arm.

Yugi had no choice but to be drug along, his eyes still watery and his mind still reeling. With a large rush of dust and sand, both made it out of the tomb before it collapsed in on itself.

Joey and Tristan were already panting and trying their best to find their breath, the dust and sand in the air making it quite difficult for all of them.


	3. The Judgment (WIP)

A/N: Before you all start reading, I just want to let you know that this is all I have after 8 months. My writers block has been horrible as you will be able to tell from reading this. I don't want to get any of you Egyptologists upset at me for messing up the Underworld and such... So literally, if you know how it all works, PLEASE. Please tell me. I would love you forever. Just know I was going from books and videos along with my teacher on what was correct. She didn't even know what to tell me. I had to explain to her yeah, said person going through the afterlife doesn't have a body and never even knew he was a pharaoh until maybe, a day before and never got to see or study the tomb paintings... I tried guys. I really did. But today... I cant type anymore. My brain is fried from the past few months events and life stresses. So please be nice to me here. ;~; I love you guys. I tried my best for you.

* * *

Bright piercing light blinded the Egyptian king, his entire being feeling weightless and numb. He was limp, his eyes closing against the unyielding brightness and eternal warmth of his destination radiating from the seemingly never ending light. '_Light_.' His light... Atem furrowed his brow, his heart lurching in his chest to the thought of his dear hikari. Had he really wanted him to leave? What had he done so wrong? The pharaoh could feel his core beginning to ache with guilt and confusion, the hole in his heart seeming to grow larger with each passing though. Was it so wrong to want to know why he had been pushed away from his one close dear friend?

Atem shook his head as if to clear it of all thoughts and felt himself being drawn towards what seemed the gates to his final resting place, his eyes widening as soon as he saw what he was about to face. '_The gates to the underworld..._ 'The king took in a deep breath of the cooling air around him in his descent, easing his newly found frantic heart. It was true that he had been preparing his entire life in Egypt for this grand event but had never thought he'd have to go through it himself. Before he knew it, he could feel the cool damp stone beneath his feet, the stale, sour scent of a river filling his nose. '_This is it..._'

Atem raised his wary eyes to the pitch black waters, its current softly rocking a boat from side to side as it remained tied to the stone floor by a shimmering golden rope. Two decorative golden spirals protruded from each end of the boat, both inlayed with precious stones and metals, an ore resting in its interior. The boat itself was a deep jade, gold trim lining the edges. The soft lap of the water against its sides and the stone floor was enough to ease the pharaoh's inner being, though not enough to soothe his aching heart. Atem knew what he had to do, that didn't mean he would enjoy it though. It was his destiny.

'_I must travel the course of the sun... Hour one...'_ The king swallowed as he took a hesitant step towards the boat, his soul's form stiff but straight. He remembered little as to how to navigate or what he was going to face for sure, every one of the pharaoh's senses heightened.

The soft glow of passed souls filled the king's peripheral vision, Atem's eyes snapping to each form. "Whose there!?" He snapped in a hidden panic, his deep magenta eyes widening. As the spirits took to their shape, the young king took a step back to their uncanny resemblance. "Seth... Isis... Shada... Mahad... Mana... Karim and Shimon... " The pharaoh's voice trailed on as he gazed over his welcome, a wave of a soothing calm shivering through his core. All but one kneeled to their king; a young servant boy standing with ore in hand next to the small boat. His head was shielded by his hood, a dark shadow covering most of his face. '_I appear to them as Ra... Not a friend or pharaoh...' _Atem thought with a bit of a sigh, the feeling of loneliness seating itself firmly in his heart. '_I am alone on this journey...' _What he would have given to have his friends by his side. '_Yugi would have helped me through this...' _The thought of his partner eroded his heart even more, the partner that let him leave without another thought. With not one regret he could tell either. The pharaoh's heart was heavy and aching, but a new fire seemed to flicker to life. One of anger and confusion. Why had Yugi let him go like he had? Wasn't he his friend and other half? '_What did I do so wrong to deserve this kind of cold shoulder from you?!' _

Atem clenched his jaw tightly to these new feelings towards his light. He'd never felt this way towards him before. Not even when they would argue would this anger filled fire burn. His whole body was tense with nerves and with the aftershock of everything he had to come to terms with.

With a head held high, as any valiant king should appear, the king stepped into the boat, the young servant boy right behind him. The boat rocked slightly to the addition to its load along with the dark underworld Nile under its hull. With a few more light rocks from the boat and a good push from the young boy, the boat was untied and on its way down the nearly pitch black river. Not one word was uttered from anyone other than the pharaoh. The silence somewhat worried him, having still not adjusted from the bright world of the living. He was deceased. He had to get used to such a thing. Thousands of years being trapped in the confines of the puzzle had seemed to frighten the pharaoh, afraid of so many things that he had tried so hard to hide. True and utter darkness being one of those along with silence.

The dips of the ore into the water was the only sound Atem could hear. No sounds of a busy town or duels, no sounds of his friends or even wild life. The musty scent of the cavern made his stomach twist in nausea, the added nervousness not helping the poor king's situation. Clouds of fog gathered at the murky water's surface, the heat of the caves adding to its opacity. Small beads of sweat began to condensate on the pharaoh's sun-kissed skin, little shivers running throughout his limbs and spine. '_This darkness is a never ending hell...'_

The harrowing hiss of serpents shook him out of his daze, sweat trickling down his temples and neck. The boat came to a sudden halt before the massive gate, guarded by hundreds of snake like creatures, their rattles and slithering sounds bouncing off the cave walls. They all eyed the pharaoh who, by now, was feeling his own soul trembling within. Sure he had faced far more terrifying beasts but these serpents could deny him his eternal rest if they did not hear what they needed to hear.

Atem stood, his eyes stern and fierce as he looked over them. '_Say their names to pass though... Their names... I... Oh no...' _The king's eyes enlarged nearly to twice their size, a new found panic falling over his already nervous soul. '_I don't know them... My tomb was supposed to have the inscriptions of their names and how to maneuver this hell... I was never able to see those paintings. I was trapped in the puzzle... Oh sweet gods... Y-You can't make me do this. This is unfair!_' The serpents hissing and near non-stop lunging only added to the pharaoh's unease. They were coming within inches of his bare skin! He knew he was doomed if he moved but also doomed if he was struck. He had to be the pharaoh he was raised to be; a strong, emotionless leader, not a cowering weakling. What would his father think of him if he shied away from these snake like creatures?_ 'If the gods won't help me... Then... Then I shall improvise!'_

The pharaoh turned his hardening gaze to the slithering, scaly mass of snakes around the gate's golden trim, a new found blaze lighting his eyes._ 'I must be careful with this... Without Yugi to balance my heart, I could lose control not having the full balance... I may be my own person but that does not rid my heart of the darkness...' _Atem balled his hand tightly in his top and around the rope on which his puzzle hung, the empty feeling, where once his partner had filled, seeming to take hint of the darkness that still resided within him. The king couldn't help but to wince to the thought of his light this early on, a hint of anger flowing through him, feeding his emptiness._ 'Let's get this over and done with... It is not cheating... I am using my resources._' He thought with a little smirk.

With a deep breath, the yami and pharaoh let out a low growl like hiss, his hands softly cupping the golden puzzle around his neck. The all too recognizable glowing yellow eye began to come into view, the serpents irritated hisses of disapproval filling the air. Atem knew for a fact they knew well who he was and the magic in which he possessed. "Grant me passage!" His voice boomed throughout the cave walls, many of the snakes already retreating back into the stone cavern walls feeling them tremble from the power of their subject's voice. Few of the serpents retaliated, all but one slithering away. Atem narrowed his eyes at the scaly being, the brightly shining eye on his forehead burning with a fierce glow as he tracked every movement of the snake. With a brave lunge, the cobra like serpent hissed and unsheathed it's fangs, the pharaoh's eyes widening a bit seeing the deadly venom seeping from its nearly inch long fangs. Atem had little time to react other than to shield his face with his arm, a loud scraping sound audible from his golden armbands. A small gasp escaped the king's lips as he felt the serpent clamp down on his gauntlet, it's jaws just strong enough to bend the metal. "Get off of me you vile creature..." He growled, grabbing the snake by the neck, it instantly releasing him, thrashing and coiling around his hand and arm, struggling for breath and trying its best to hiss. "I thought I asked nicely..." With one powerful sling of his arm, the pharaoh sent the snake flying into the dark waters of Osiris, calming only when the gate began to open. Soft pants were all he could muster, oblivious to the writhing snake in the water, feet behind him. A low roar sounded from beneath the dense water's surface, one great mouth of teeth, seething red eyes, those of which could challenge the master of darkness himself, snapping closed over the minute, in comparison, snake before retreating back under the surface. Little did the young king know, he was being followed, and closely at that, thanks to his hesitation with the first of twelve treacherous gates.

• • •

"Yugi?" No response. "Yugi!"

The young duelist's head popped up, his spiked locks of hair bouncing to his sudden alertness. "Yes ma'am?" his tired hoarse voice mumbled, rubbing his round violet eyes. It'd only been a few long hours since the pharaoh's departure, hardly one word having been exchanged between the group, only worried glances and small sighs. Ishizu hardened her gaze over the yami's former host, irritation ladened in her voice and posture. The duelist hadn't moved since their departure from the collapsed tomb, his eyes fogged with the remnants of tears of betrayal and anger. How could his darkness just walk out like that without even an inkling of a goodbye? The light just couldn't understand why his king merely nodded and left, not taking into account his own actions or words.

"You have been sitting there for nearly an hour and a half. They are serving lunch downstairs and you are needed there. It is of the utmost importance." The Egyptian woman sternly and quickly delivered, her eyes giving her away despite her outwards appearance. They were full of a mother-like concern but inlaced with a thankful contentment that only few would take the time to notice. Down deep she was elated that the man that caused her family so much pain and misfortune was now gone but seeing his former host as he was seemed to make that feeling more painful than it should have been. It wasn't that she blamed the pharaoh for her father's death or her brother's corruption, but it was very much implicated as such. She never stuck her neck out to help him or even to offer a kind word or glance towards him, not even a smile. It was not in Ishizu's nature to smile regardless but one would expect a few to slip up here and there. Not one was ever given. Her eyes were always glazed over with a serious, flat glint in them, her back always straight, her head held high. Never once did she let her outer walls crumble before the king or anyone as a matter of fact.

"I will be up in a few minutes..." Yugi managed, standing on tensed legs, using the table for support. He hardly even regarded the woman's fleeting presence, not making eye contact or even looking to her as she left. His mind was so jumbled and was still trying to reorganize itself from the loss of the hikari's yami. Yugi hated the empty void that seemed to be plaguing his mind. It was **his** mind now. No one else's. He was his own person now and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The light couldn't deny that it felt nice being on his own, free to do and live as he pleased, but the barren halls of his heart's hold wouldn't let him shake the horrid feeling of being truly alone. Of course, he had friends but they were nothing in comparison to how close he and Yami had been. The former pharaoh and his light could talk about just about anything. If Yugi had had a bad day, Atem was right there to comfort and support him. Vice versa on the rare occasions the king had let his inner heart shine through.

Tears pricked the duelist's eyes at the fond memories that he still retained, yet the burning sensation of hatred and betrayal still fresh in his mind. Yugi knew he had to calm down but there was no way he could with his mind still scrambled. The light gave his head a little shake as if to clear it, which for a few moments, he thought he had. A soft sigh escaped his pale lips as he glanced down at the puzzle that he has hardly been able to save, it still bringing a bit of comfort to him. Part of him wanted to believe that the spirit that once inhabited it could still see him though that golden eye on the item, to be protected once more but nothing he did could ever bring him back. He had been sent away by Yugi's hand and he had to live with it.

"Yugi! Where the hell are you?" A hoarse baritone voice growled, footsteps pounding down the stairs. Yugi looked up and away from the puzzle to the sound, blinking the redness out of his eyes. "There you are... We've been waiting for you for the past twenty minutes!" Those bone chilling blue eyes of the voice's holder seemed to paralyze the teen, his eyes widening seeing his former arch rival. "I know for a fact Ishizu told you to come up to the table with the rest of us."

Yugi could only nod and clear his throat at the much taller man. What was Kaiba's height anyways? Six foot two?! "I am sorry to have kept you all waiting." he mumbled out, just loud enough for the CEO to hear. He adverted his eyes as he pushed past him, his foul mood seeming to resurface. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to face his friends in the state he was in. He must stand tall and push forward.

"Don't fake like you're tough Yugi. You will never be like that spirit you so thought you had." The brunette knew he had struck a nerve when the spiky haired teen stopped, his knuckles white from the vice grip he had on the railing on the stairs. "Hit a nerve did I? Oh, I'm sorry." Kaiba scoffed as he shrugged his broad shoulders, not having a care in the world. With that pharaoh out of the picture, he could easily claim back his title and the respect he lost when the little duelist came around.

Yugi's teeth clenched at every word that the other man said. The truth of his words stung more so than he'd thought, but the more he thought about them, the more his heart tore into pieces. It was true. The younger duelist would never be as successful as his darker half. He'd never be as wise or handsome as the pharaoh, or even come close to strong, emotionally nor physically. The hikari said not another word before bounding up the steps, not wanting to be in the CEO's presence. _Whoever said I wanted to be like that heartless man!?_

"What's taking Yug' so long? I thought Ishizu told him to come up half an hour ago!" The former hikari heard from the stairway. He knew that it was Joey nearly in an instant, his accent giving him away. "I'm starvin' 'ere!" Yugi couldn't help but to smile at his friend's statement. He never seemed satiated.

"Give Yugi a break, Joey. You saw him back in there. I had to drag him out before the whole place caved in!" a female voice chirped.

"That doesn't give him the excuse to keep us waiting on lunch! Plus, I know you had a word or two to say to him now that the pharaoh is gone. You always said he'd gotten in the way Tea."

Yugi stopped midway on the steps hearing the tone in his friend's voice, leaning against the cool metal wall, raising an eyebrow to the seemingly new topic. He wasn't on good terms with his passed yami but he was curious as to what his friends had to say about him.

"Eh shut it Tristan! I'm hungry!" The blonde pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tea and Tristan both just rolled their eyes and sat politely at the large table, waiting, a few grumbles and whines of stomachs echoing off the walls. "Gah, where is he!? I can't stand this much longer!"

_What does Tea have to say to me...?_ _I haven't done anything to her have I?_ Yugi thought to himself, swallowing his nerves as he headed up the stairs. "I'm right here Joey." He said with a sigh, his eyes on everything but the three at the table. "You didn't have to wait on me."

The room itself was plush, but nothing too fancy. It was just enough to ride comfortably back to Cairo to catch the plane back home. A few circular windows lined the outer part of the dining area, the river and desert sands visible, blinding with the afternoon sun beating down over head.

"We didn't want to be rude unlike someone here." The brunette woman snapped, glaring daggers at Joey, the poor duelist throwing his arms up in defense.

"'Ey! I was waitin' too! My stomach just needs food to keep it quiet!"

Yugi seemed to tune the three bickering teens out, his mind reeling on what Tea had been talking about._ Gotten in her way...? In the way of what...? _A small sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to the open seat between Tristan and Tea, resting his hands in his lap silently. The garlic enlaced scent of the midday meal _was_ making him hungry, but the twisting feeling in his stomach and still shaking nerves was making him shy away from the idea of filling his empty stomach. The teen had never been this emotionally confused in his life. He hadn't eaten since the previous night, and that had been a small meal in itself. It sure wasn't helping the former hikari's case.

It was only when he felt a tap on his shoulder from Tea did he break out of his zone, both Joey and Tristan still going at it. "Yugi?" Her light voice said softly, her eyes filled with worry but something else that Yugi could not read. "Just ignore those two and eat. They have been like this all day."

The spiky haired teen nodded and rested a hand under his chin as he poked at his lunch. It was peas with pork loin and mash potatoes, something he didn't particularly like to begin with. It was eatable though.

"Eh get off o' me you twit!"

Yugi couldn't help but to smile a little hearing his friend screech. At least he had them still, or so he thought.

Within the hour, lunch had been cleared from the table, all but one of the teens full and content. Yugi had hardly touched his meal, a little picking at the potatoes but nothing more than that. He was hungry but his stomach wouldn't allow him to manage even a little bite.

"So Yugi... Now that the pharaoh is gone, I was thinking on what we all would do when we get back. It is summer break back at home." Tea said cheerily, Yugi's eyes glancing up at her. Joey and Tristan seemed to hush themselves, slinking away into their chairs.

"I know. Grandpa needs my help in the shop though. I'm sure after all of these tournaments and robberies, people will be wanting their old cards back if they can find them." The young duelist spoke softly but firmly. Yugi didn't want to deal with any of his friends until he had gotten his head on straight. "Maybe when we are all free, we can do something."

It was evident that Tea was not pleased with her friend's answer by her small huff and narrowing of her eyes. She always got what she wanted. Never anything less. So why was Yugi basically snubbing her to work in the game shop? "I suppose."

• • •

With luck seemingly on his side, Atem had passed through the second and third gates. To him, passing through these tests was like second nature, not having to even pause or think. He let his instinct guide him as he had always done. By the gods that he was going to face, it sure had been working for the pharaoh.

Atem settled back in the deep teal boat, gathering his thoughts and calming his rapidly beating heart. Something about being down in these caves had the king on edge. His arms were peppered with goosebumps, the hair on the back of his neck was on end, and his nerves were shot. He was beyond nervous, which was a new feeling for him. He wasn't in control. What else did he expect?

Down deep, Atem was a control freak. If he couldn't predict or control the environment and living things around him, he wanted nothing to do with it. One could argue that deuling with his partner was out of his control, but to him, he knew his deck, therefore he could control it. It was a very strange logic that he had to become accustomed to when he entered the modern world with Yugi. Being pharaoh must have ingrained the desire for control into the king.

With a light sigh, the young king felt the boat being slowed to a stop, the small servant boy with the shrouded face tying the boat to the small tie-offs. The river knocked the side of the small boat against the side of the stone, the scraping of wood against rock making his passenger cringe. Atem did not like the idea of getting into these murky waters. He knew something was out there, he just didn't know what as of yet.

A loud hiss fell upon the king's ears from the large gate, yet again, the snakes were back. "More snakes and slithering beasts I see..." Atem's voice echoed off the damp cave walls, his eyes narrowed at the slithering mass of snakes surrounding the old, golden gate. Grasping the golden puzzle around his neck, he calmly started towards the gate, the disapproving serpent guards narrowing their green eyes, spitting and lunging. Atem knew what the snakes were looking for; the inner power and the magic one possessed. He knew he had the inner strength, but magical strength, he somewhat doubted himself. He wasn't a shadow in which he could control, nor was he the shadow he was when he was trapped inside the puzzle. _How could I even try to control the shadows? I can gather my strength, but can I animate the darkness that follows us everywhere? _

The pharaoh stopped within lunging distance of one of the larger snake like creatures, determined to get these scaly reptiles to leave him be on his journey. Just the sight of them was enough to irritate the king. Atem locked eyes with the serpent, cradling the puzzle in his hands, a gentle and soft glow radiating from the puzzle. _Just remember how it was done when the shadow creatures were after Yug-... After him..._ The soul shattering reality hit him once again, a strong direct hit to his heart. Yugi didn't want his protection any longer... Nor his company nor affection, admiration, or guidance. The pharaoh froze in place, his hands gripping the cool metal of the puzzle serpent only feet in front of him was clearly losing its patience, a low hiss coming from its mouth, fangs dripping, ready to strike the king down. _I must focus! Forget about him! This is what he wanted. He wanted me to be free._ As much as he wanted to convince himself that that was truly what his heart was telling him, he couldn't help be feel betrayed and most of all, tossed aside and abandoned, by his lighter half. He was alone once more, just like the forsaken millennia in the puzzle's labyrinth in which he was trapped._ Being free doesn't seem all that different_.

The young king clenched his jaw tighter **AND I CANT.**

* * *

See what I mean guys? I just don't have it in me anymore. ;~; My writers block turns into horrible plot development that then turns into WTF chapters and moments. ;~; I am so sorry... I'm trying my hardest. Ive been working on this chapter since I first posted the first chapter, A Silent Parting. I was so inspired when I wrote the prologue but now, I can't even write a decent chapter anymore. You all will have to forgive me...


End file.
